


Fear of the Unknown

by BevedUpRose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Creatures, Enderman, M/M, Minecraft, Monsters, creepers, villagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevedUpRose/pseuds/BevedUpRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creatures of the night are so misunderstood, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look But Don't Touch

Across The land creatures of all sorts roamed. The setting of the sun warned the residents to seek shelter before the creatures of the night, each deadly in their own way, come out. The worst, according to the villagers, was the Creeper. 

“Though they look like us do not be deceived, they are a sickly green and have black soulless eyes. If they see you they will follow you, and when they get close enough….BOOM!” 

The little children screamed from the sudden noise that came from the village elder. 

“That is why I do not want you outside after dark.” She saw the terrified looks on the childrens’ faces. 

“But do not worry, they do not like bright lights so they will not come near the village.” 

Unbeknownst to her a small figure was slowly moving towards the village.

Behind an oak tree was a young man clad in green and brown speckled clothes. On closer inspection though one would notice the green hued skin, the unkempt strands of green hair, and the black eyes of a Creeper. He is not looking for a victim, he is...observing. His kind are a curious sort; they find the villagers fascinating, they were so alike to them yet not. He moved closer despite the danger.

The guards made their rounds, unaware of the Creeper that was close by. He watched the villagers get ready to retire for the night; he was content to watch from afar, not daring to get closer. He has seen others of his kind who were caught observing and in panic they detonated. He could only imagine how it felt, to be there one second and the next just gone. Did it hurt? Or was it so quick that there was no time for pain? He was so enthralled by his thoughts that he did not notice he had walked closer to the village until…

“CREEPER!” A guard yelled.

The young man whipped his head towards the noise and saw guards advance towards him. He fought the panic that was slowly filling him; he did not want to detonate here, what if he hurt someone? 

Instead he ran as fast as his kind could go. 

Even though he was moving away from the village the guards followed him, they wanted to make sure he did not come near the village again. He kept running even as his legs started to feel like led. He soon found himself faced with a steep hill, turning to find another route of escape he found that the guards had caught up to him. The torches they held showed the fear in their eyes and the swords in their hands.

He was trapped and the panic returned. He didn’t want to be killed, death by sword or explosion sounded awful. He needed an out...NOW! This feeling of fear and hopelessness swelled within him, his heart beat faster than it ever had before. Then all at once a sharp pain went through his heart and it started to convulse. The pain was so great, he felt like he could not breath; the only noises he could make were small ‘tssss’ sounds. Then, with one final sharp feeling in his heart, he knew.

He was going to die. 

His vision gave way to a bright white light that soon became black and purple. 

He did not hear a loud bang like he had when others detonated, rather a strange whizzing noise followed by the feeling of his stomach being lurched forward.. A soft breeze wisked through his hair. After taking time to steady his breathing and calm down he found that he could open his eyes. He saw that he was deep in the forest, when he tried to find out how he got there his eyes stopped on a tall figure clad in a black hoodie and pants. The creature looked up a bit and the Creeper boy noticed them; the eyes, that were once hidden by the hem of the hood, were a glowing purple.


	2. Is Black Really Void Of Warmth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the life of the our black clad hero

When he was created there was no one to help him, to guide him in what he was meant to do. 

He remembers waking up in a field. No living soul was around except for the few pigs that were still grazing at the late hours of the night. He looked up at the starry sky, unsure of what to do. He stayed there for what seemed like hours until he heard it.

A voice, inside his head.

He sat upright when he first heard it, he looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. Another set of deep gargled sounds entered his head. He couldn't make out any words but found that he could still understand them. It told him to run, the rain was coming.

Rain? What was rain, and why was it bad? He sat there and pondered, until the rain finally fell. As the droplets hit him a stinging pain coursed through his body, he yelled and ran to find shelter. He settled in a cave, safe from the burning droplets.

The voice told him that this, the rain and water, were the main enemy of the Endermen. 

So he was an Enderman, this word was foreign to him but seemed right all the same. He wanted to ask the voice more questions but it had gone silent. The young Enderman decided to rest, maybe he would get his questions answered in the morning.

When he woke the voice had returned. It told him that he was to guide him until he was no longer needed.

In the months that followed their first ‘encounter’, the young Enderman learned much.

He learned that he did not have to eat like the other creatures of the land, those who mercilessly killed for flesh. He had more restraint.

He learned that he could carry almost anything, be it a small yellow flower or stone. Though he was strong the animals did not fear him. The livestock grazed around him just as they did the first night he was created.

One night, while he was resting with the animals, he heard a noise approaching. Though the voice had told him to be wary of the humans, he could not understand why. They seemed so fragile and peaceful, like the creatures he was so used to being with.

He learned the true fragility of humans.

The shepherd had come to see how his sheep were fairing for the night. When he saw the black clad figure amongst the flock he drew his sword.

The Enderman had seen swords before, but they were used on the monsters that attacked the humans. Why was it pointed at him? The voice told him to prepare to protect himself; he quickly picked up a rock. The shepherd meekly swung but the strike was easily dodged. The Enderman brought the rock down onto the shepherd; with a loud sickening crack the body crumpled to the ground. He dropped his rock and shook. 

He had taken a life. In his distraught state he failed to noticed other humans coming to investigate the quarrel, until they drew their swords and were advancing towards him. He didn’t have time to flee for a sword slashed at his side, barely catching him. 

Gargled sounds escaped his throat, he attempted to dodge every blow that came at him. The voice told him to imagine himself anywhere, anywhere safe. He did this and in a flash of black and purple he found himself at his cave, the one he found the first night. The voice went silent for the night and he curled up, ready to sleep and heal his wounds.

He had learned what fear was.

From then on the young Enderman stayed to a solitary lifestyle, and a violent one. He would attack anyone that would look at him. He feared that he would be attacked and wanted to avoid any confrontation. He was sure that his life would only be filled by the voice in his head.

Until he helped someone.

He was taking an evening stroll with the voice, of which he learned belonged to a mighty dragon. He was in a secluded part of the forest, the nearby villagers never came to these parts. Or so he thought. He hid behind a tree when he heard the clanging of iron boots on the dirt. When he looked to see if it was safe he saw a peculiar sight

Stuck between three village guards and a steep hill was a Creeper. He had seen many creepers in his lifetime but this particular one seemed to be in a panic, like it didn’t want to detonate.

The village guards were advancing towards the poor creature who seemed ready to explode.

Against his better judgement he went down and teleported the Creeper to safety. Once they were safe he laid the small thing in the grass. He looked at the Creeper and another strange thing happened.

The voice said that it was done, and was silenced for good.


End file.
